


Paper Rings

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: Inspired by Paper Rings by Taylor Swift. Song fic (kinda?) Hurt/Comfort romantic LAMP
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Not important but I accidentally tagged this as sand instead of sanders sides and that amused me XD
> 
> Posting on my phone so apologies for any formatting issues

_**Kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night** _

"Virge?" Patton calls softly as he entered the kitchen early that morning. Virgil sat on the counter, staring blankly at his now empty coffee mug. "You okay?"

Virgil looked up and turned to Patton. The bags under his eyes were prominent and he looked exhausted

"Nightmares?" Patton asked and Virgil nodded. Patton took the mug from him and placed it in the sink.

"Did you get much sleep at all?"

"Maybe an hour altogether" Virgil whispered, sounding wrecked. Patton felt his heart tug at the small voice of his love.

"Why don't we cuddle up on the couch together and relax yeah?" Patton suggested. "I'll make the hot chocolate if you get the blankets"

Virgil nodded and slid off the counter, as Patton busied himself making their drinks.

They situated themselves on the couch comfortably, Patton holding Virgil close. They talked about random topics, quietly so as not to wake the others upstairs.

Finally, Patton felt Virgil relaxing and begin to fall asleep.He wrapped the blankets tighter around Virgil, and watched him for a second, seeing his anxious boyfriend relax for once.

"Love you Virge" he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the other's forehead.

-

_**Kiss me twice 'cause it's gonna be alright** _

"Virgil" Logan said, grabbing the anxious side's attention. "Tell me what's wrong"

Logan watched as Virgil fought an internal battle between telling Logan everything, and in his eyes being a burden, or bottling everything up and feeling more anxious.

"V" Logan said, taking his hands gently "I want to know what's wrong, or what you think will go wrong, so we can work together to fix it, and be prepared to fix any problems that arise"

"But there's so many things" Virgil choked out, panic evident in his voice. "What if everyone hates us? What if we- **Thomas- _I_** mess everything up? What if-"

"We'll fix it" Logan said. He didn't say "don't worry", because that was pointless. He'd learned from past mistakes with his love. He promised they'd sort any problems or potential problems together.

They spent hours together talking through Virgil's worries and solutions and calming him down.

"Thanks L" Virgil said afterwards, visibly calmer. Logan kissed him quickly, and smiled at the blush arising on Virgil's cheeks.

-

_**Three times 'cause I waited my whole life** _

"Virgil" Roman called, finding his boyfriend in the living room. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Why?" Virgil asked suspiciously. Roman couldn't blame him, Virgil was suspicious of everything, watching for how it could hurt those he loved, or Thomas, or himself.

(and he knew Virgil placed himself as least important on that list and gosh did that break his heart)

"I hoped you'd accompany me to the Imagination" Roman said "I set up a ball for date night. Patton and Logan are already there, probably eating all the good desserts already"

"They're all good desserts in your Realm, Princey" Virgil smiled, rising from the couch. "What do I have to wear to a ball?" he asked, fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves

"Worry not my dark knight. In true Fairy Godparent fashion, you'll receive a new outfit as we enter my Realm" Roman smiled. He felt he'd really outdone himself this time.

He held out a hand for Virgil to take, and led him to his Realm. They entered a glorious ballroom, inspired by those of Disney films but with Roman's own unique twist, and their outfits transformed to suits.

The band began to play, and across the room, Roman could see Logan offer Patton a dance, which their boyfriend accepted.

"May I have this dance?" Roman asked, bowing to a blushing Virgil. Virgil simply nodded, and they moved gracefully onto the dance floor.

"I always wanted to go to a ball" Virgil admitted quietly.

"Oh really Cinderella?" Roman laughed. "And why did you never say? I could have done this months ago"

"I was scared to ask I guess" Virgil muttered. "Oh sorry did I stand on your toe?" he asked as Roman stopped dancing. "Are you okay Ro?" he asked, panicking as Roman didn't respond. "Princey?"

"Scared to ask?" Roman repeated. "Why?"

Virgil blushed at the confrontation. He thought he could feel the imaginary band and other guests staring, and he knew he could feel their other boyfriends staring"I don't know. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone" he admitted"

"You've never been a bother" Roman said seriously. "You can and should ask for anything Virge" he said passionately, needing the other to know

"I was a bother before-" Virgil started but Roman interrupted

"You were doing your best. And we weren't very kind to you. But you weren't a bother and we all love you" Roman said. "I'm sorry we- I - didn't show it in the last, but you're family Virgil. And I love you"

"I love you too" Virgil replied. He took Roman's hands again, a silent plea to dance again, and one Roman readily agreed to.

When they finished, Roman held Virgil close and kissed him. In that kiss he apologized for the past, and promised the future. They'd waited their whole lives find each other and no one was going anywhere.


End file.
